stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Omniversal studies
Omniversal studies is an academic field. The goal of this field is to understand the inner workings of the Omniverse through Ontological (mathematical), Phenomenal (scientific), and Nominal (mystical) observations of the Omniverse. Origins The concept of Omniversal studies came about in 7267 BC. This was the year that the All quelled a heated argument between Xiao Hu and Da Yang and when the All graced a sector of early mankind with the ability to perceive pieces of the Staff and understand the workings of the Omniverse (creating the first generation of Detectors and Receptors). Due to their capacity to comprehend the Omniverse, the Receptors set about trying to do so through personal breakthroughs and understandings. Thus, Omniversal studies is often referred to as Receptor-based academia. Early study of Omniversal studies occurred from 1033 to 1637. During the Enlightenment, Omniversal studies received a massive kick start due to new developments in science, mathematics, and philosophy. Modern study of Omniversal studies began in 1954 and continues into the present day. Between 2009 and 2016, Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner revolutionized many fields of Omniversal studies with their many theories on the Omniverse. They themselves began to study Omniversal studies in 2012, and all of their theories stem from both what they learned and what they experienced. Subfields of Study 'Mathematics' Within Omniversal studies, mathematics is viewed as the fundamental description of things and events within the Omniverse. Study of this subfield encompasses geometry, algebra, trigonometry, calculus, topology, and numerology. 'Science' Within Omniversal studies, science is viewed as the analysis and description of phenomena within the Omniverse. Study of this subfield encompasses biology, physics, quantum mechanics, chemistry, inter-dimensional communications, and inter-universal communications. 'Mysticism' Within Omniversal studies, mysticism is viewed as the comprehension and utilization of ontological understandings of the Omniverse. Study of this subfield encompasses magic, alchemy, philosophy, ontology, the history of the Omniverse, and extra-sensory perception. Symbols 'Current: 1954–''present''' This is the current iconography for Omniversal studies. Its most prominent feature is the golden capital omega. The letter omega has been used since antiquity to represent the Omniverse. Within the space in the golden omega is a downward-facing equilateral triangle inscribed within a circle, and the leftover spaces between the triangle and circle are colored red, green, and blue. The triangle represents the fundamental connection between the three subfields of Omniversal studies. The colored portions have their specific colors because they are the prime colors of light; the three subfields are seen as the prime factors of the Omniverse. Inscribed within the three corners of the triangle are three symbols: A lowercase letter pi (a very famous mathematical constant), which represents mathematics; a capital letter psi (a symbol used in physics to represent wave functions in quantum mechanics), which represents science; and the alchemical symbol for sulfur (one of the three basic primes of alchemy), which represents mysticism. Notable Academics Below is a list of known individuals who have studied Omniversal studies at some time or another. Their years of study are shown in parentheses. *Dr. Bruce Banner (2012–2020) *Lyra Monlovar (1970–1978) *Liza Fellinor (1970–1974) *Bella Llano (1970–1974) *Tony Stark (2012–2020) See also *The Mystic Order Category:Academia Category:Theories and hypotheses Category:Studies of the Omniverse